


Altitude

by basilique



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dry Humping, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm pretty sure writing this gave me like 6 new kinks, Jealous Steve, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh My God, Orgasm Without Ejaculation, Passion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Shy Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Slow Sex, Smut, Spontaneous sex, Tantric Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watching, sex through clothes, soft sucking, tongues in vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: You want to do all of the things you’ve never dared do, and do them all right here, right now. With Steve and Bucky.





	1. Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at reader-insert porn. Enjoy, my lovelies!! ;D

Steve is a gentleman, and Bucky, well…he certainly was one once. 

They both busy themselves in the cockpit of the jet, and leave you alone to change in the control room behind them. Steve sits down, flips a lever, and takes ahold of the wheel. He’s obviously taken the jet off of autopilot just to have something to do while you change. 

Bucky busies himself opening and rifling through a drawer of electronics, and you throw-off your sopping wet sweatshirt and struggle out of your soaked jeans. 

You never would have expected to be on first name terms with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. And now you’re _borrowing a set of Bucky’s clothes_ ; boxers, sweatpants, and a hoodie laid-out for you on a fold-out table. 

Your wet t-shirt clings to your torso, the lines of your bra plainly visible through it. And your underwear sticks to you, soaking wet and, you realize, semi-transparent. 

A weird little tingle runs through your body. It might have been a shiver of cold; after all, those two just hauled you out of the Atlantic Ocean. The winter soldier’s hand closed on the back of your sweatshirt and hauled you up, and you were hoisted, prostrate and half-drowned into Captain America’s arms. They saved your life, no doubt about it. Saved you from either drowning or freezing, after you’d been thrown from a hostage air ship. 

But you’re not shivering because of the cold. After coming so close to death, _brushing lips with it_ , you are feeling… _fearless_. You’ve never felt so aware of being alive. Every beat of your heart is a thrill. You want to do all of the things you’ve never dared do, and do them all right here, right now. 

And _damn_ , Bucky and Steve are even more gorgeous in person than they look on tv. And you’ve all got a few hours to kill, cruising back to Stark Tower…you’d really rather not put on that set of dry clothes… 

While you are standing still, deciding what to do, you catch the Winter Soldier looking. He is watching your reflection in a black screen on the jet’s dashboard. His eyes are right on your wet underwear, the clear outline of your pussy. 

Your wet underwear clings to you like nylon, pinched in a little at the bottom to outline even your slit, and Bucky’s pupil’s are wide as he looks right at it. 

There’s a tingle, a filthy little thrill between your legs and in the pit of your stomach. Bucky’s eyes are boring into you, like he’s imagining putting his face right there. 

His dark eyes flick up to meet yours. He hadn’t realized you saw him looking. But when your eyes meet, and you grin at him, reckless and unabashed, a slow Cheshire-cat smile spreads across his face. 

“Ain’t you a little lonesome back there, doll?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note: The "you" in this story identifies as female, and has breasts and a vagina. However, I want this fantasy to be accessible to everyone. I have been thinking lately about how it would be possible to write reader-insert porn in which people of all gender identities/sexual orientations/bodies could insert themselves. If anyone has any ideas for how I could do that, please leave me a comment!!!
> 
> Also, if you are someone who does not have breasts or a vagina, but would like to have a sexual experience in a body that did, and/or to be called feminine pet names, this fic is 100% for you!! 
> 
> Also also, if you don't like imagining yourself in sexual situations, insert another character you like in place of the "you"!
> 
> I basically just really want people feel comfortable/safe enjoying their own sexuality through my writing! XP


	2. Co-Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stride up to the front, where Bucky is sitting in the co-pilot’s seat. You put both hands on his shoulders and swing one bare leg over him, so that you are sitting in his lap, straddling him. He watches every move you make, his pupils still wide with arousal. He bites his bottom lip a little as he smiles.

You stride up to the front, where Bucky is sitting in the co-pilot’s seat. You put both hands on his shoulders and swing one bare leg over him, so that you are sitting in his lap, straddling him. He watches every move you make, his pupils still wide with arousal. He bites his bottom lip a little as he smiles. 

Steve looks over at the two of you, his eyebrows raised. A blush is blooming in his cheeks, but he doesn’t look uncomfortable, so much as amused and pleasantly embarrassed. 

“We, uh…our, um, job is to get you back to Stark Tower safely,” he says to you. 

“Which we will do,” Bucky says pointedly to Steve without even looking at him. He runs his hands over your knees and up your thighs, brings them to rest lightly on your hips. You like the way his hands feel, capable and confident. 

Steve’s brow furrows with pink disapproval. “Fully clothed,” he fires at Bucky. 

“Shut up, Steve,” says Bucky lazily, his eyes still fixed on your face. 

Steve changes tactics. “You could do better,” he tells you. “He hasn’t been with a dame since the 1940s.” 

“Don’t listen to him,” Bucky grins at you. “He’s just jealous. Cause he hasn’t either.” 

You return Bucky’s grin, and look up at Steve, trying out your best 1940s starlet simper. “ _Well_ , it sounds like both you fellas could sure use a little…attention.” 

Bucky hoots as Steve goes red as a beet. Steve jerks his head to stare with fierce determination out through the windshield. But there is no denying that he is fighting a smile, and that he has to shift in his seat; his pants are suddenly a little tight in the groin. 

Satisfied for the moment with your work on Steve, you look back at Bucky. His grip on your hips tightens, and his breath catches a little, as you lean in to let your lips touch his. 

You’ve seen those photos on the news of the Winter Soldier scowling at the camera. And you’ve imagined kissing that sinful, pouting mouth more times than you’d care to admit. Because, _goddamn, those lips…_

They are plush, soft, warm, against yours. 

An intimate understanding passes between you, a kind of communication that can only be done by kissing. Your lips gently part to let his tongue in, and he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. 

_God_ , he’s gorgeous, and he smells just like he looks; a little sweat and seawater from the rescue, the leather of his light gear, a classic old cologne that he must have dabbed on this morning. 

His mouth is hot and soft… _vulnerable_. He pulls your body against his so close that your breasts press against his chest, where both your hearts are speeding up. He pulls you close enough that your weight shifts onto his cock. You feel it stirring underneath you, and Bucky’s mouth opens against yours in a sharp little gasp.

You smile against his lips, and take your arms from where they have been gripping the chair’s armrests, to slide them around his neck. You play with the baby hairs on the back of his neck, run your fingers over the back of his head. 

His cock is swelling in his pants, hardening right there under your pussy. 

He’s wearing thick, rough cargo pants, quite a contrast to your thin, wet, semi-transparent cotton underwear. You rock your hips a little, shifting in his lap, and get a sharp exhalation from him in response. 

He’s horny for you; he wants you. And you’d like to give it to him right now…you could just unbutton his fly and flip his cock out, rise up a little on your knees so you could straddle it, and then sink down on it, just a half inch or so against the resistance of your underwear… make him struggle and push, hot and desperate, until his cock tore through your underwear and he could push inside. 

But _no_. You’re going to wind him up a little more first.


	3. Torturing Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your closed-mouthed smile says, “let’s torture Steve”, and Bucky’s returning grin says, “oh, do let’s.”

As he kisses you, Bucky runs his hands over your back. He tugs a little at your wet t-shirt, bunches-up a handful of it with his metal hand, and holds your lower back with his flesh hand, as though you were dancing. 

You shift a little in his lap, just to feel his cock twitch in response. 

Your mouths are opening together, your tongues brushing. His mouth is exquisite. And for the moment, those pretty curling lips are all yours. He’s a damn good kisser, too, even better than you imagined. He disrupts your mouth with his tongue; not too much but just enough to make you gasp a little and press even closer against him, press your legs wider apart in his lap. 

The bulge of his cock presses between your legs, and you grind on it, just a little. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat, and he moans, very softly, into your mouth. Your hands clutch into his hair and you are kissing harder, deeper, and his grip on your waist tightens, a little desperate. 

You hear a strange sound to your right, and looking over, you realize that it came out of Steve’s throat. Steve is staring fiercely at the skyline ahead, gripping the steering wheel a little too hard. A pink flush has crept all the way down his neck, and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his cock hard between his thighs. 

He’s getting off on this too. But he’s trying his darnedest not to show it. Trying to stay in character as the wholesome Captain America, probably. Well, you and Bucky are not gonna make it easy for him. 

You exchange a look that communicates just that. Your closed-mouthed smile says, “let’s torture Steve”, and Bucky’s returning grin says, “oh, do let’s.” 

You take ahold of Bucky’s metal hand and guide it all the way down your back so that his metal fingers trace over the crack of your ass. The tang of the cold metal through your underwear on that sensitive crease makes you shiver a little, and Bucky furrows his brow in false concern. 

“You must be cold, darlin’,” he says, “in these wet clothes. What do you say we take ‘em off?” 

“Why, yes, we really ought to, don’t you think?” you say thoughtfully, throwing a sly glance at Steve. “Wouldn’t want to deliver me to Stark Tower with hypothermia.” 

Steve is definitely fighting a smile now, and Bucky grins as he reaches up to unclasp your bra, and drags the straps down your arms a little, so that your bra hangs loose and your breasts are naked under your t-shirt. He takes his hands out from underneath your t-shirt, and watches your face as he gently thumbs over the tops of your breasts through the shirt. When you nod in encouragement, he runs his hands over you, sculpting the wet shirt to the shape of your breasts and your waist, exposing your curves and your nipples, standing out hard. 

Bucky cups your left breast with his metal hand, and his metal thumb and index finger gently pinch your left nipple. When you inhale sharply with pleasure, he again cups your back with his flesh hand like he was leading you around a dance floor, and leans in to put his mouth on your right nipple. He sucks on it lightly through your t-shirt. 

Your fingers twine into his hair. He rolls your left nipple between thumb and forefinger, hard unyielding metal and the friction of wet cotton, while he suckles with a hot, tugging pressure at your other nipple. Your head falls back and you moan in your throat, your fingers clenched into his hair. 

Damn, he’s good at this too, _of course he is_. He raises pretty blue-green eyes to yours and smiles as he switches sides to run his tongue over your left nipple. He licks it and then sucks on it rhythmically, pulsing pleasure into you. 

You cross your arms and grip the bottom of your t-shirt, and twist it off over your head, so that your breasts are right in Bucky’s face. His fingers are sinking into them before you even have a chance to bring your arms down, and he grips them like handfuls, leaning in to circle his tongue around your nipples. 

You moan a little and grind on his cock again. Your heartbeat seems to have moved down to beat between your legs, and now all you can think about is getting more of Bucky down there too. 

You let him know what is on your mind by guiding his metal hand down your waist, sliding it over the smooth skin between your hips, and to the top edge of your underwear. 

Bucky raises his eyes to yours slowly. Then he cups your waist with his hands and guides you to lie back, arching you onto the dashboard. You let your hands fall back over your head, your bare breasts exposed, your torso resting on the warm dashboard and your hips still straddling Bucky’s lap. 

Bucky begins to pry your underwear off of your hips. 

You turn your head to look lazily over at Steve. He is gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his fingers are beginning to warp the metal. He is watching out of the corner of his eye, no doubt about that, and his chest is rising and falling heavily. When you look at him he allows himself one guilty moment of looking directly at you, at your about-to-be-naked body splayed out for Bucky on the dashboard, and when your eyes lock, he can't stop looking. 

You flash him a dreamy, horny little smile, and he's done for. He throws the lever to put the jet back on autopilot. 

He turns in his seat to watch. That gorgeous chest rises and falls like a bellows. 

Steve watches Bucky's face, his eyes dark and bright with wanting. He bites his flushed bottom lip as he watches the way your back arches when Bucky finally gets your underwear off, and runs his fingers down your naked thighs. 

Steve's hand floats up to rest on his own cock.


	4. Metal Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky runs his metal thumb over your slit. 
> 
>  You shiver; the touch of the cool metal right there is a little shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: I use the "c" word in this chapter, and will in some subsequent chapters too. I know this word is offensive to some people, but I personally find it sexy, and actually find it less offensive than "pussy". Just wanted to give a heads up in case anyone wants to avoid coming across that word. <3

Bucky runs his metal thumb over your slit. 

You shiver; the touch of the cool metal right there is a little shocking. 

Bucky pulls his hand back and breathes on his fingers, fogs the metal with his warm breath. When his hand comes back to rest on you again, it is warmer, and a little slick from his breath. 

Bucky’s thumb sinks into your slit, and he toys with parting it in minuscule movements, mostly just resting his thumb there, snug in the wet little valley between your lips. The metal tip of his thumb finally brushes, teasingly, over the very bottom of your clit. It is cool, smooth, hard; a sweet little shock between your legs that makes you fidget to spread your thighs farther apart in his lap. 

You keep your eyes on Steve. You want to see what it is doing to him to watch. His lips are parted, moist, and pink. His hand on himself is shaking a little, his thumb stroking over his own cock. But you notice, with some interest, that his guiltily lustful eyes are not resting only on your face and body, but on _Bucky’s_. 

The poor bastard isn’t just jealous that his best friend gets to mess around with you. He’s jealous that _you_ are messing around with Bucky. _Well then--_

Bucky’s metal thumb brushes over your clit, and you lose your train of thought completely. You gasp a little, and he lets his thumb linger on the spot, rubbing in miniscule circles. 

“There,” you gasp, and Bucky brings his index and middle fingers down, scratching smoothly up and down on either side of your clit, pinching it lightly in between them. 

“Ahhh…” You squirm at the sudden intense pleasure from the sides of your clit, and the back of it rubbing on your pubic bone. You make eye contact with Steve as you gasp for it, your eyes glazed and lips parted. A little whimper tears from his throat and his grip tightens on the bulge of his cock through his pants. 

Your nipples are hard and flushed, your breasts quiver a little as you squirm into Bucky’s hand. He looks down at you appraisingly, giving you what you want but no-quite-enough. He wants to keep you like this, squirming on his metal hand, trying to rub your clit on his fingertips, his palm, something, _anything_ hard and unyielding. 

After a few long moments of this withholding torture, his hand curls into a fist, resting over your clit. He gives you a wicked smile, and you take the invitation. Straining your legs apart desperately, you move your hips to rub your clit on his knuckles. He holds his fist in place for you, even as you press very hard against it. You moan as you drag your clit over the smooth metal bumps. 

“Ooooh,” you gasp, as your cunt sparks with pleasure against his hand. “Bucky…” 

Bucky _growls_ a little in his throat. Steve, you see blearily out of the corner of your eye, is gasping a little for air, unbuttoning his own pants with shaking hands. 

“Wanna fuck you,” you choke out, rubbing your clit in hungry circles on Bucky’s knuckles. You’re not exactly sure who you are talking to. You just need some meat pressing between your legs, and right now, you really don’t care whom it belongs to. 

Bucky rushes to oblige you, getting his own pants undone so quickly you would think they were on fire.


	5. Hundreds of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the rumors are true, then; they really are lovers. You’ve never seen two people kiss like this.

“Buck.” 

You and Bucky both look over, momentarily distracted. Steve’s voice is raspy, and his gaze on Bucky’s face is so lecherous, and so fiercely jealous that Bucky stills his hand on the button of his pants. Instead of pulling his cock out and pushing it into you, he turns back to look at you with mild embarrassment. “Can you give us a minute, doll?” 

“Sure, no problem,” you say. But you can’t hide the note of disappointment in your voice when you ask, “alone?” 

They both shake their heads very quickly. Steve blushes, and Bucky grins wickedly. “Naw, darlin’, you stay and watch whatever you like,” he says. 

Steve nods, fighting another one of those adorable shy smiles. “No secrets here.” 

_Well then_. This will do quite nicely. If they want you to stay here and watch the two of them together, you can see no problem with that. Nope, no problem whatsoever. 

Bucky lifts you under your armpits, taking you off of his lap to sit you gently on the dashboard. 

And then Bucky steps across the cockpit, and rises to meet Steve’s heat. 

Steve’s hands clasp in Bucky’s hair, fiercely possessive. He presses his mouth to Bucky’s and their lips open together; passionate, trusting, and practiced. Bucky grasps at the back of Steve’s hair, pulling him deeper, moaning for it. 

So the rumors are true, then; they really are lovers. You’ve never seen two people kiss like this. 

They _cling_ to each other, moaning into each others mouths as they seem to physically feel each others’ pleasure. They’ve done this before. Hundreds of times. 

Waves of heat roll over you as you watch them. You feel almost guilty for observing something so intimate. But this scenario is clearly something they’ve discussed. They _want_ to put on a show for you. This is probably something they’ve _fantasized_ about together. 

And well gosh, you are more than happy to make that fantasy come true for them. 

Steve pulls Bucky closer against him, his hands running up the sweaty back of Bucky’s t-shirt. He grips at Bucky’s hair and tugs his head to the side to bare his neck. 

Bucky moans helplessly as Steve tugs his head back and bites him, like a kitten play-fighting with its brother. 

The bulges in their pants brush against each other, and when Steve gasps quietly, Bucky re-takes control. He reaches down to grab low on Steve’s ass, pulling Steve’s hips against his own. He takes a step forward and guides Steve back, pinning Steve between himself and the pilot’s chair. 

Steve twists his hands into Bucky’s t-shirt, and tugs the thing inelegantly off over Bucky's head, mussing Bucky's hair. You are left with a perfect view of Bucky’s naked, sweaty back. Steve runs his hands up Bucky’s sides, framing that exquisite triangle of his slender hips and broad shoulders.

You watch Bucky's muscles move as he grinds their hips a little, pressing his own hard cock against Steve's. 

"You need a little attention, baby?" he murmurs against Steve's ear. He reaches down to slip his hand between them, put it into Steve's open pants. It's his metal hand, still hot from playing with you, and he runs it down over Steve's cock, reaches all the way down between Steve's legs to tender against his balls. 

Steve's eyes roll closed. His head falls back as he groans helplessly, and Bucky catches it in his free hand.


	6. God Bless America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to get that thing inside of you even if it means fighting the Winter Soldier for it.

You can’t help it; your fingers find their way into your pussy. 

Bucky’s hot metal hand moves in Steve’s briefs, fumbling with Steve’s cock, and it’s just too much to take. You can’t just sit here still with your hands in your lap. Steve has gone limp in Bucky’s hands, his cheeks and lips rouged with wanting. 

You are so wet that it’s almost starting to get uncomfortable. 

Bucky pulls Steve’s briefs down a little, and you catch the sight of the upper half of Steve’s cock, and _God bless America_ ; his cock is as beautiful as the rest of him. It is flushed with heat, uncut, and…oh, very _large_. 

You are going to get that thing inside of you even if it means fighting the Winter Soldier for it. 

Bucky pulls Steve’s shirt off over his head, clumsily, with one hand, and if Captain America was beautiful in his uniform, he is exquisite out of it. His naked torso is a warm, living marble statue. 

You let out a sharp exhale of amazement, and Steve’s baby blue eyes flutter open to look at you. He sees the incredulity on your face as you look at his body, and he smiles, pleased, and a little embarrassed, by your reaction. 

His eyes go to your fingertips, circling on your clit. He swallows, and reaches down to still Bucky’s hand on his cock. 

He looks up at Bucky, and the two of them have a silent conversation with their eyes. Bucky gives him a tiny nod, and Steve looks back at you. 

“Can…we come help you out over there?” he asks, and he swallows again. He is _nervous_ to proposition you, and it is possibly the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. He’ll never have the easy, effortless charm that Bucky has, but he has something else equally attractive; an emotional, ocean-deep integrity and goodness. 

They compliment each other perfectly, these two boys. You can’t decide which one you like more. 

Fortunately, it looks like you are not going to have to. Because they both come to you a moment later, shirtless and sweat-glazed, with their pants hanging open.


	7. On the Dashboard

Steve reaches for your cheek and leans in for your lips. 

He is hesitantly at first. He waits, his lips an inch away from yours, for you to close the distance between you. But when you wrap an arm around his neck and press your lips eagerly against his, you feel him start to trust himself. 

He traces the curve of your waist with his thumbs, then holds your ribcage in his hands and runs his thumbs over the bottoms of your breasts. You can tell it's been a long time since he has touched, or even seen, a body with breasts and curves. His touch is a little incredulous, and more than a little eager. 

Bucky leans against the dashboard beside you and lazily watches Steve stroke you. He runs his metal hand up your thigh, and when you squirm a little, he lets his fingers slide up over your inner thigh to tickle your slit again. 

It’s a sweet, warm, metallic feeling, his fingertip just running up and down the outside of your slit, and then he sinks the finger in a little deeper, so that it breaches you just a little as it runs up and down. 

Steve’s thumbs brush higher on your breasts, to brush over your nipples, and then he holds your breasts up, bumping them together in light, gentle circles, which both boys watch appraisingly. 

_Damn it_ …who knew that these two were going to be such _teases_ , so withholding, warming you up so slowly with just the lightest, dirtiest pleasure. 

Well, _who knew_ that you would be doing this today at all, sitting on the dashboard of a jet, with Steve Rogers kissing you and playing with your breasts while Bucky Barnes runs a finger up and down your slit. 

Bucky watches with rapt attention as you kiss Steve. He seems to enjoy that the more hot and _itchy_ he makes you between your legs, the more desperately you kiss his boyfriend. He ignores the quietly pleading moans that start up in your throat, keeping his touch light and torturous, making you clutch your fingers into Steve’s hair, press your breasts into Steve’s hands. 

Steve, however, seems to take pity on you; more than likely, he knows first hand what a tease Bucky can be. He slides one of his own hands down...over your waist, over the curve of your hip, and down just a little further. 

Two of Steve’s thick fingers sink into your slit at the top, and then the two boys are touching you at the same time. You pull away from Steve’s mouth, too distracted by the strange, dirty pleasure in your slit to keep kissing him. 

Steve’s lips are flushed and bitten red— _did you do that?_ \-- and his skin is bright with a light sweat. 

While Bucky keeps up that prickly teasing at the edges of your slit, Steve starts to rub his index and middle finger side to side over your clit. 

_Of course._ Steve _would_ be the good guy who actually gives you what you need, while his goddamn villain of a boyfriend just keeps teasing you. 

After a few moments, however, Steve puts his hands on your knees to guide them apart, and Bucky steals Steve’s spot on your clit, massaging it lightly with the backs of the fingertips on his flesh hand, and _dear God, how many people has Bucky fingered?_ His flesh hand is skilled like a craftsman’s, with some kind of expert muscle memory. You get a sudden mental image of Bucky, out at night in 1942, his hand up his date’s skirt at a drive-in movie, making her cum in public with just his lazy fingertips. 

You jerk a little into his touch, a needy moan spilling out of your throat. Steve has spread your knees wide, exposing the wet spot you’ve made on the dashboard, and they can both see now just how desperate you are for them, the flesh of your pussy red and hot with the blood beating in it. 

Steve drags his teeth over his bottom lip, his eyes dark with wanting, and drops to his knees in front of you. Your hands go instantly into his hair, as you start silently praying that he’s going to do what it looks like he’s going to do. 

Bucky watches appraisingly, almost proudly, as Steve runs his lips over your knee, and up against your inner thigh. Bucky switches hands, puts his metal hand back on you, and two hot metal fingers part the lips of your cunt for Steve, holding them open like stage curtains to your clit. 

Steve sinks his mouth into your cunt. 

You shudder, with the shock of sudden, electric pleasure. _“Ahhhh….”_

His hands come up to grasp your hips, holding you almost-too-tightly. 

He runs his tongue between Bucky’s metal fingers, where Bucky has your clit framed. He runs the tip of his tongue around the perimeter of your clit, all the way up into the V of Bucky’s fingers. Then he flattens his tongue against your clit, and guides your hips to move in his strong grip, rolling your pelvis forward and back against his tongue. 

You almost hit your head on the windshield as it falls back. 

Bucky catches your head in his free hand, as he had for Steve earlier; fast reflexes, or perhaps just a lot of experience seeing people so horny that their muscles stop working. 

He grins at you, holding your head up so that he can look into your lust-glazed eyes. “ _Mmmhh_ , I know how you feel, doll. He gives good head.” 

“ _Mmmmhhhhh_ ,” you gasp in response. 

Bucky scissors his fingers slightly on either side of your clit as Steve rocks you against his tongue. 

“But you know,” Bucky continues conversationally, “I’m not so bad myself. So what do you say I join in, and we’ll play a game; see if you can tell whose tongue is whose.” 

At the suggestion, Steve moans into your cunt, and you make a noise that is almost a _squeal_ , so eager and obscene that you might be embarrassed, if you didn’t trust these two completely. 

Because they’re _superheroes_ , after all; they will keep you safe, physically and emotionally, no matter how reckless you get, or how high they take you. 

At your inarticulate affirmation, Bucky kicks a lever on the co-pilots seat beside you, and the leather seat-back falls back to create a bench. 

Steve lifts you off the dashboard by your hips, leaving the wet spot where you were, and sets you down on the flattened seat. He lays you back as Bucky crouches down at the foot of the chair and guides your knees apart. 

Steve joins him, kneeling next to him in front of your bared and open pussy, and Bucky bites you gently on the thigh, his pretty, wicked eyes raised to yours, as Steve starts to push his tongue into your hole.


	8. Whose Tongue is it Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know whose tongue is whose at first; it’s Steve’s tongue that slides into your hole, and Bucky is the one licking over the outside of your pussy.

You know whose tongue is whose at first; it’s Steve’s tongue that slides into your hole, and Bucky is the one licking over the outside of your pussy. 

You spread your legs father open with a desperate moan. You can’t help but to move your hips a little; you bob on Steve’s tongue, and you are rewarded by a groan of appreciation from both boys. 

“Tastes go good,” Bucky murmurs, with another lick over one of your outer lips. His voice is starting to sound very unsteady, losing its teasing edge. “Jesus, I wanna do you, sweetheart. Wanna see you squirm like that right on my cock. You gonna do that for me?” 

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” you moan in answer. 

“Watch your mouth, Barnes,” Steve teases, his own voice very breathy. 

They pause for a few moments to kiss each other, elated with what they are doing. It’s almost as hot as their mouths on you, watching them make out between your legs. 

_Almost._ But when they turn back to eat you out, cheek to cheek, you gotta admit that’s even hotter. Now it really is almost impossible to tell whose tongue is whose, as both of their tongues explore the folds of your flesh. 

Bucky’s filthy, dirty-talking tongue finds its way inside of you, and you moan and tighten, desperate to feel every centimeter of it. 

You are gonna cum soon; your cunt is so hot it’s gonna combust. And it gets much, _much_ worse when Steve presses in real close, and _slides his tongue into you beside Bucky’s_. 

You grasp a hand into each of their hair and jerk your hips upward. “Don’t stop, _ahh_!” 

There are two tongues in you at once, moving, flicking and circling, inside of you. It feels so good, so disgustingly good… 

And to think that minutes ago, you almost _drowned_. Death may be an ocean where you will eventually go to rest, but life…life is _flying_. Life is a thrilling and temporary act of defying gravity. And from now on, you will never stop gaining altitude, taking the pleasure, and the satisfaction, and the freedom that the sky holds for you. 

You squirm on their tongues, and after a new moments Steve pops his out, and brings it up to wiggle your clit. 

“Oh, _there_ ,” you gasp, “stay there, Steve, oh, _please, oh_ …" 

At your desperate noises, Bucky comes up to join Steve, and they battle for dominance over your clit, both laying claim to it with their tongues. It slips in between Bucky’s lips, under Steve’s tongue, under Bucky’s. They play-fight with their mouths between your legs, keeping a constant, sweet pressure on your clit, until your sensation there starts to build, to mount. 

“ _Aaah, aaah--_!” Your fingers start to tingle, going numb, as the pleasure in your slit pulses hotter and hotter, sharper and sharper, under their tongues. 

You arch your back and bump your clit desperately up for them. Sparks fly in your pussy, and then the pleasure swells and _bursts_ , in between their warring tongues. “ _Oooooooooh_!” A pulsing, _thorough_ orgasm shimmies through you, _so good, too good, ohhhh,_ squeezing pleasure out of your cunt. It leaves you with your lungs heaving, a moan sliding out of your chest on every exhale. 

_Yes. God, yes._ You let your head fall to one side, your body going completely limp and relaxed. Bucky runs a line of kisses along your inner thighs, while Steve gets up and comes over to check on you. He lies down on his side facing you, his head propped up on one arm, and when you give him a dreamy smile, he returns it with some pride. 

"You feelin' alright?" He runs his fingers behind your ear to brush a sweaty strand of hair off your cheek. 

"Yeah," you breathe. _Yes, yes, yes..._


	9. Sandwiched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could definitely get used to this; being sandwiched in between them, inside that fierce, intimate sexual bond.

Bucky lies down beside you and Steve. If Steve wasn’t turned in toward you, he would probably fall off of the fold-out chair. The three of you are crammed together tightly, with you sandwiched in the middle. 

The sky outside is changing, smearing with a creamy red glow as the sun sets. The warm light fills the cockpit. It casts flattering shadows on the boys' bare chests, muscled arms, tousled hair. The three of you, you imagine, must look like an oil painting. A French painter's vision of a spontaneous menage-a-trois, a union of three in the pulsing red light district of Toulouse, born only of the love of life. 

Bucky rolls toward you. He wraps an arm around your waist and presses his mouth to your neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin below your ear. 

His pants are still open. His cock presses against your hip through his underwear, and _goodness_ , the man is hard. 

It occurs to you that perhaps the super serum makes for more intense erections. 

Or maybe Bucky is just getting really, _really_ desperate. 

His kisses on your neck are heated. He still smells like that musky mix of sea water, cologne, and sweat. But now, it is mostly sweat. 

It’s a fresh and primal smell, from the inside of his body. It’s his real smell, the emotion underneath all the charm. He is sweating off his cologne. 

He ruts up and down a little against your hip, moaning a growl against your neck. 

“Easy, Bucky. Let her come down, huh?” Steve reaches protectively over you to rest a gentle hand on Bucky’s hip. “I gotcha, baby, let me get you off.” 

He strokes his thumb down the length of Bucky’s cock through his briefs. 

“Stevie,” Bucky rasps, “You gotta. _Please._ I need ta...” 

“I know. I gotcha, baby.” Steve shoves Bucky’s shoulder to get him on his back, and slides his whole hand over Bucky’s open fly and briefs. He rubs Bucky’s hard-on, and Bucky strains his hips up into the touch. 

Bucky’s longing little sounds are right beside your ear. And Steve’s heated breath is right on your cheek as he watches his boyfriend’s flushed, screwed-up face. Steve runs his thumb hard down one side of Bucky's open zipper, pressing it into Bucky's swollen flesh, and Bucky cries out with pleasure pain. " _Stevie, ohhh..._ " 

You could definitely get used to this; being sandwiched in between them, inside that fierce, intimate sexual bond. 

Your body feels amazing, your muscles relaxed and oxygenated from coming, and you content yourself to just lie back for a few moments and listen to the sounds…the light, hungry whimpers that Steve’s hand rubs out of Bucky. 

But you are far from _done_. Steve may have thought that he was doing you a favor by prying Bucky off of you. But it’s still burning hot between your legs. Poor Steve really has no idea how vaginas work; he and Bucky may be finished after one orgasm, but you could do this all day. 

Luckily, however, your orgasm took the desperate edge off of your desire. Now you are feeling more playful, like you are ready to return some of Bucky’s torture treatment. 

Steve sits up and turns around to take pity on his bone-hard and whimpering boyfriend. He tugs Bucky’s pants down around his thighs, and peels Bucky’s underwear off of his cock to tug it down too. 

He wraps his hand around Bucky’s beautiful bared flesh, and just massages for a moment, before he starts jerking, a tender and steady rhythm, clearly intended to get Bucky off sweet, dirty, and _fast_. He’s aiming to quickly relieve Bucky’s suffering. 

_How nice of him._

But _you_ have another idea. 

And you have a feeling that they are both going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's another cliffhanger!! I'm trying to update as quickly as I can! 
> 
> @Stephanie: I love you, please don't kill me!! ;P


	10. A Sweet Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lower your hips enough to pop the head of Bucky's cock into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: 
> 
> Brief reference to antisemitism & the torture that was done to Jewish Bucky by hydra!! Skip paragraph/stanzas nine and ten to avoid it! You will still be able to follow the story without a problem. <3

You sit up. 

You set your hand on Steve’s, halting his rhythm on Bucky’s dick. 

Steve looks at you with his eyebrows raised as Bucky whines low in his throat. 

“You want me to just leave him like this?” 

Steve sounds a little guiltily turned-on by the idea. And you gotta admit, it doesn’t sound like a bad one, after that bastard worked you up with just one metal fingertip sliding up and down your slit for what felt like _hours_. 

But you are going to be the bigger person here. 

“Wanna give him something a little nicer than a hand job,” you say. And when Steve grins and Bucky gives a breathy chuckle, you swing around to straddle Bucky’s knees. 

Lying under you with his pants around his thighs, Bucky looks _vulnerable_. His chest is sweaty, the tendons in his neck straining a little. Those dreamy eyes are hot and dark, and he grins up at you with his bottom lip between his teeth. He is getting helpless, and he _loves_ it. 

You think, for a moment, about the origin of the Winter Soldier. You saw the gruesome coverage of his imprisonment at HYDRA when it hit the news. 

The Asset, they called him. They overwrote his personality, blended his brain. They used his body as a lethal weapon of the war against his own personhood; a queer Jewish boy, protective of everything fair and just, turned into yet another snake-head on the re-animated corpse of the Third Reich. 

It’s _incredible_ that Bucky can let himself be submissive like this, trust other people not to hurt him. That trust and sense of fun he has in sex, in spite of everything he’s been through, could only be attributed to Bucky’s own resilient spirit, and Steve’s patient, unshakable devotion to him. 

Right now, stretched out and grinning underneath you, Bucky looks just like any other horny boy. Only prettier. 

And you just want to take him even higher, make the teasing bastard feel so damn _glad_ that he is still alive. 

So you crawl up his body, and straddle him, standing on your knees over his hips. 

Bucky’s eyes widen as he begins to suspect what you want to do. He sits up, sets one hand on the curve of your waist, and reaches up with the other to brush your hair back from your face. He keeps his heated eyes on your face as you get situated over his lap, his cock just an inch of two from your entrance. 

“Hang on there fellas, let’s find you a condom,” Steve interjects fiercely. He swings himself off of the fold-out chair and crouches down to rifle through a glove compartment under the dashboard. 

You are a stickler for safe sex; no thrill is worth a risk to someone’s health or future. But you happen to know that the super serum makes Steve and Bucky both immune to contracting or carrying any STDs. And you have your tubes tied. 

You explain so to the boys, and Steve nods in relief, desisting his frantic search through the glove compartment, while Bucky’s grin gets even wider at the confirmation of what you intend to do with him. 

It will be safe, and you’ve been wanting it ever since that moment when Bucky’s eyes first x-rayed your underwear and bored into your pussy. 

“Yeah?” you murmur to him, lowering your hips another inch so that you are just a breath away from perching on the tip of his hard cock. 

“Yeah,” he gasps. Then he opens his mouth like he might make another joke. But when you lower your hips enough to pop the head of his cock into you, and begin to sink down on it, his face goes slack and he collapses back onto his back, his hair a mess and his face incredulous with pleasure. 

It’s a sweet fit. As you slide him in, the two of you moan together. 

Your slick, hot flesh stretches for his hardness. You hold still for a few moments, letting your body get a feel for him; adjust to his hard, hot intrusion. He watches you with lust-misted blue-green eyes, and when you slide down to take him in to the hilt, his incredulous expression returns. 

“Oh God, Buck…” Steve rasps. He drops to his knees beside Bucky’s head. He caresses Bucky’s red cheeks. Their eyes meet, and you tense your muscles as you slowly slide Bucky out again, so that Bucky’s mouth opens in a desperate, gasping moan. 

Steve lunges in to kiss him, fierce and hot, and whimpers something about how gorgeous he is. He tugs handfuls of hair back from Bucky’s sweaty forehead, cups his chin in his hands, and caresses him through his pleasure. “ _Jesus_ , Buck…” 

Bucky moans helplessly in answer. 

“Let me finger you,” Steve gasps. “ _Bucky…_ ” 

Bucky chokes-out an affirmative sort of moan, and Steve shoves him back up into a sitting position. Bucky twines his arms around your waist, and you wrap your arms around his neck, the two of you entwined face-to-face while you slide up and down on that hard rod. It’s so good between your legs, a perfect fit, and you just want to ram yourself on it until he blows his load inside you. But Bucky is already very close to coming. And you want to make this last as long as possible. So you slide him in and out nice and slow, as slow as you can _bear_ it.


	11. Third Time's a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you remember correctly…from your phase of binge watching internet sex-ed. videos… non-ejaculating orgasms can be pulled off more than once, in quick succession…

You feel a pressure tighten around your hips; Steve has pulled his own belt out of its loops, and he is wrapping it around the two of you, binding you together by your hips. 

“This alright?” he asks, and you both gasp out an eager affirmation. 

He buckles the belt low on Bucky’s ass. 

Your bodies are fused together, sealed, locked so tightly that you can barely rise and fall on Bucky. He is stuck in you and all you can do is squirm on his hard cock and moan, unable to jerk up and down on him the way you want. 

“Steve, you _punk_ ,” Bucky snarls, his voice gritty with arousal. 

He runs his hands over your breasts, his thumbs over your nipples, as you jerk desperately, trying to slide him in and out deeper. 

In this moment, if someone gave you the option to fuck Bucky for literally the rest of eternity, you would take it. He feels so good between your legs, up in your cunt, splitting you open. 

His lips are parted helplessly. He watches the way your breasts jiggle under his hands as you struggle to keep your rhythm going on him. 

He closes his eyes and grits his teeth for a moment. Then he buries his face in your neck and _moans_ , his parted lips pressing against your throat. His cock throbs; he is _cumming_ , slotted and trapped deep inside of you, and his hot and desperate moans send a shudder of pure sex through your whole body. 

He pants against your neck for a few moments, and then you feel him smile. Your fingers tangle in his hair and you kiss him on the temple, the cheek, and then the lips. He opens his mouth for your tongue, happy and loose and blissed-out. 

You’re glad he came, God, you’re _so_ glad he came. But you’re also a little disappointed; you’re not ready to stop fucking him. 

You tell him so; you don’t have much of a filter at this point. “No more? I was just getting started with you.” 

He twines both hands into your hair and pulls you in for another kiss, then he pulls away and looks at you with the gleeful air of someone about to reveal some very juicy gossip. 

“Well, I’m not done with you either.” 

Bemused, you look down at where his body meets yours. It’s true; he is still swollen and hard inside of you. And…there is no semen leaking out of your body. How is that possible? 

It hits you a moment later. _My God, he came without ejaculating… _You knew it was technically possible for people with penises to do that, but it takes some damn powerful mind-over-matter self-control and self-awareness.__

 _ _And if you remember correctly…from your phase of binge watching internet sex-ed. videos… non-ejaculating orgasms can be pulled off more than once, in quick succession…__

 _ _

The thought sends a wave of heat through you. You want to make Bucky make those sounds again, pushing desperately into you while he comes, clenching his seed inside him to prolong the act. 

His voice rasps against your cheek. “I got an idea, baby; wrap your legs around me.” 

That’s easier said than done; you are crouching on him on your knees, with Steve’s belt binding your bodies together. Bucky balances on his knuckles and lifts his hips up so you can swing your legs around underneath him, his dick still inside you. It’s a bit of a feat, but it feels good for both of you, the way your bodies shift together. 

Bucky sets his hips back down, and adjusts so that he is sitting cross-legged with you in his lap. Then, slowly and carefully, with his eyes on your face, he reaches around behind his back to gently grab your ankles, and guides them to wrap your legs more tightly around his waist. 

_Well, holy crap…_ you’ve never had anyone or anything so deep in your pussy. You’d heard this position had its benefits, but _wow_... 

The head of his cock sends little electric shockwaves through your hips. He’s so deep, stashed almost fully inside you, but you shove against him anyway, greedy for the last few centimeters at the base of his cock. 

He moans when you shove the rest of him in, his whole world fitted hot and tight inside your body. He puts his hands on your hips and starts rocking your bodies together, backward and forward like you are one. You wrap your arms around his neck and just hang on for the ride, panting and moaning into his neck as the motion makes his cock move in you. 

This is a different kind of sex altogether; he’s not thrusting in and out of you, he is _grinding inside of you_. His cock massages the inside of your body, all the walls of your pussy, and it’s so _erotic_ that all you can do is cling to him, biting his neck and moaning. 

Bucky shudders and gasps, pushed to the edge of orgasm again by your loud, raw moans. He rolls backward to get you on top of him, and you sit up. 

You want to have a clear view of that face as you take him over the edge again. 

You reach down to roll his nipples between your fingers as you clench your muscles around him. Bucky’s cock pulses and he presses his head back. His eyes rolls closed and his grip digs into your hips as he comes. “ _Ahh--! _”__

 _ _“ _Bucky….”_ __

__

Steve, who had been leaning against the dashboard to watch, stumbles toward the fold-out chair with a little tub of Vaseline in one hand. He lifts Bucky back up into a sitting position, and swings himself onto the chair behind Bucky. 

“Do that again for us, baby. Can ya?” 

“Yeah, I can…” Bucky gasps dreamily. 

Two of Steve’s Vaseline-slicked fingers press into Bucky’s ass hole, and Bucky’s head falls back against Steve’s shoulder as he practically screams with pleasure. 

_“Ohhh--! I-! Yes, please, ohhh!”_

His cock is still hard inside of you, raw and sensitive from cumming twice, but _still_ not fully satisfied. He fucks himself desperately between your cunt and Steve’s fingers, reaches down to press two of his own fingers into his ass hole beside Steve’s. 

“Good boy, baby,” Steve gasps into his ear, as Bucky cries out desperately. 

“Cum in me,” you gasp, in between your own moans. “Ejaculate in me, Bucky, I want it!” 

His eyes roll back in his head as he does, fucking himself in your cunt and on his own fingers; you feel his sweet, spasming release; feel the hot, filthy rush as his seed fills you. 

Steve plants feverish kisses across Bucky’s sweat-soaked shoulder-blades as he unfastens the belt that binds Bucky into you. 

You rise up on your knees to let his cock slip out of you, soft and spent. But in its absence, a sudden intense, overwhelming pleasure expands deep in your hips, and you sink onto the floor to be able to press your legs together, gasping. Where Bucky's cock stretched you, your muscles contract into ecstasy. 

You are cumming, the pleasure in your hips expanding to shoot out of your fingertips like a heat wave. 

The boys watch you from the chair with chests heaving and eyes glazed as you press your legs together desperately and twist on the floor, cumming with Bucky’s semen still inside of you.

__

__


	12. Bucky's Sweatshirt

You and Bucky both lie still for several minutes, your chests heaving. 

You lie on your back on the floor, panting, while Bucky lies entangled with Steve on the fold-out chair, his head resting on Steve's right pec like a firm pillow. 

Bucky is spent. Steve re-adjusts him to lay him out on his back, and kisses him like the prince leaning over Snow White. Then he leaves the cockpit for a moment, walking with a little difficulty around his erection, and comes back with the sweatpants and sweatshirt that they had laid out for you after the rescue. He sets them down beside you on the floor. 

You turn your head to look at him, confused. _Does he think you are done?_

The answer is clearly yes. He sits down on the edge of the chair between you and Bucky, rests his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands together. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, face screwed up like he is picturing cottage cheese, trying to bring his cock down. 

He’s so gorgeous, shirtless in his cargo pants, fighting himself like that. It occurs to you that Steve’s gotten barely any of the action so far. It’s in his blood to make sure everybody else gets taken care of before he does. You’ve already come twice, and Bucky’s come _three times_ , and Steve's still got his pants on. 

He’s clearly too embarrassed to jerk off with a lady in the room. He’s probably thinking he’ll finish himself off later, alone somewhere in Stark Tower… 

Well, you’re going to do everything in your power to destroy _that_ plan. 

This is going to be fun. 

You sit up sleepily, and slip your arms into Bucky’s sweatshirt, as though you really are done. But you zip it half-way up and then pause and look down at your chest, as though distracted by the feeling of the cotton on your bare nipples. You put your hands over your breasts and moan a little, lightly rubbing them in circles. 

Steve’s eyes go wide. 

“Mmmmm…” You press your breasts together where the sweatshirt hangs open, rub them more firmly and hungrily. 

You open your eyes to look at Steve, your fingers circling around your nipples. “I liked it when you touched me here, Stevie.” 

Steve gawks. He swallows with his mouth open. 

It’s a little hard to keep a straight face. The poor man is completely helpless already. 

God, he’s _perfect_ … the triangle from his shoulders to his waist cutting an almost impossible angle. It’s like someone sculpted that figure as a gift to women everywhere. Well, women _and_ men. Women and men and everyone else. 

Literally everyone, everywhere. 

You stand up on your knees and start to come toward him. 

“You can jerk off to me, Stevie. You can do anything you like to me.” 

The sweatshirt is long on you, going all the way down to the tops of your thighs, like a scandalously short dress. 

You crawl all the way between his legs, and stop, looking up at him as he fights for air and fumbles with his crotch, pulling his cock out for you. His eyes flutter closed and his head falls back a little as you lean in between his legs. 

You lick his cock from base to tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made a tumblr for my fanfiction and I am super excited about it!! Follow me???! Pretty please????
> 
> https://basilique.tumblr.com/


	13. The American Family Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes down to plank on top of you, holding up his own weight. It’s effortless for him. His forearms frame your face and you find yourself surrounded by smooth, graceful muscle, and the delicious, somehow clean smell of his sweat.

It’s time; Bucky’s incapacitated, and it is your turn to get at the American Family Jewels. 

Steve gazes down at you with hot blue eyes. His thumbs ghost over your collarbones, visible where Bucky’s sweatshirt hangs open on you. He reaches for the zipper and unzips it further, nudges it open to slide almost all the way off your shoulders, revealing more of your breasts. 

He’s shy, sure. But he’s no shrinking violet. He’s going to greedily take anything you offer him, even if he does it with a chaste little blush in his cheeks. 

He slides his hands inside the sweatshirt. His hands are warm, and his touch is strong and gentle at the same time. His fingertips run over the sensitive skin between your breasts and armpits before his hands come to rest on your breasts. 

Your breasts are already swollen and flushed, nipples erect, and when his thumbs brush over them, you press forward, a silent plea for more pressure, more teasing. He obliges, and your nipples are pinched between two thick forefingers and thumbs. It sends a pleasurable tugging through your torso, and a fresh ripple of heat down between your legs. 

You lean in again, your face in his groin, and flick your tongue back and forth over the tip of his cock. You reach in to and wrap your hand around him to tug his foreskin down, and then raise your eyes to his as you run your tongue lightly over his sensitive head. 

He meets your gaze for a rapturous moment, and then his eyes flutter closed. _Oh_ , you are going to show him a good time… 

His cock is bare, swollen and vulnerable under your lips. You’re gonna suck it for him so good he’ll be dreaming about it and waking up cumming for years. 

You open your mouth over the head to take him in… 

And stop. Oh, _crap_. You realize with horror that you can’t fit the damn thing in your mouth. It’s just not going to work; you can barely get down over the tip; he’s just too thick. 

It takes Steve a few moments to realize your predicament, but when his eyes flutter open and he looks back down at you, he goes red to the roots of his hair. 

“Sorry,” he gasps, mortified. 

“Don’t worry,” you say, thinking fast and reclaiming the moment. “I’ll do it later. _When you’re soft_.” 

Steve’s eyes go practically black with lust, and he stifles a little moan in his throat. 

Alright, it sounds like that’s an acceptable idea then. But in the mean time…there are other ways to pleasure a cock. And there is one in particular that you think Steve will find… _tit_ illating. 

He does seem to be something of a boob man, after all. 

You rise up on your knees. You push his legs farther apart, and scoot in closer, close enough that you can press your breasts between his legs. His cock slides into the space between them, and you reach in to press your breasts together against it. You start to rub up and down, your whole body rising and falling a little with the motion. 

Steve gasps. He presses his legs farther apart to press his cock harder against your breastbone. He catches his breath and _moans_ as you hold your breasts together with his thick cock captured between them, dragging his flesh lightly up and down. 

His hands grip at your hair, and he watches the flesh of his cock roll between the dough of your breasts with glazed eyes. He presses his cock forward a little harder, between your soft, warm breasts, and moves with you, rocking his hips to make his flesh roll. 

You wet your own fingers and pinch your nipples as you hold your breasts together, making a somewhat-theatrical noise in your throat, and he gasps at the sound and the way you look, on your knees looking up at him with your breasts smooshed around his cock, rolling your own nipples for him. 

“Oh,” he gasps, “do you wanna--? Sweetheart, do you wanna--?” 

“Wanna what, Stevie?” 

He sinks down to his knees and wraps his arms around you. You kiss with your chests pressing together, swollen breasts pressed against his chest. He’s naked but for his open pants, and you have on nothing but Bucky’s sweatshirt. 

He pulls away from the kiss for a moment. “Wanna have sex?” 

“Yeah. I really, really do.” 

He smiles. 

His hand finds its way back up under Bucky’s sweatshirt to cup your middle back, and he scoops your legs out from under you and lays you back on the floor. 

He comes down to plank on top of you, holding up his own weight. It’s effortless for him. His forearms frame your face and you find yourself surrounded by smooth, graceful muscle, and the delicious, somehow _clean_ smell of his sweat. 

You press your hips up, and a hot rush of blood goes to your brain as he shoves the hem of Bucky’s sweatshirt up onto your waist to expose you and starts to rub his cock between your legs. He rocks easily up and down as he planks on top of you, his cock parting the top of your pussy to rub against your clit. 

You squirm, so wet and hot between your legs already, and getting wetter. You press your cunt up, moaning hungrily. 

His cock is nested in your slit, and it slides between your lips like the meat in a hot dog. You put your hands on the floor on either side of you to move yourself underneath him, trying to get more friction, more of that blunt pressure from his dick. Your clit sparks, pulsing against his cock, and you press up against him harder, and grab fiercely at the back of his neck. 

“’M ready, Steve,” you moan. 

He nods, breathless, and brings one hand down to reposition his cock. Two fingers run around the edge of your hole, testing the moisture there, probably checking if you will need lube. 

There is no way you are going to need lube. You could probably drown a man between your legs right now. 

He guides his cock to the wet ring of your hole. He bites his lip and raises his eyes to yours, to watch your expression change as he puts it in you. His cock is pulsing and his pupils have expanded very wide and dark, and the color in his cheeks is still a blazing pink; a mixture of a little stubborn shyness, and a whole lot of boiling lust. 

He presses his tip against you very slowly. He knows he’s big. And despite your hungry gasp, he only presses very lightly, the head of his cock against the rim of your hole. He hesitates, clearly concerned that he’s going to hurt you. But you scoot toward him, pressing more urgently. 

But it’s going to take some pressure; despite the fact that your body has expanded with arousal, that thing is not going to go in unless he gives it a push. 

“It’s alright, Steve, I can take it,” you pant. After all, you’d never fucked anyone as big as Bucky before, but that felt like heaven on earth. “I’ll tell you if it hurts, okay? But _please_ …I need it…” 

He nods, and pushes a little, hungry but careful, and the head of his cock sinks in, plugging your hole completely like a cork in a wine bottle. There’s a tiny grunt of straining self control in his throat; he’s still holding back. You shove your hips forward and take another half-inch. Your eyes flutter closed with the pleasure of being _stretched_ like that, and Steve makes another small noise in his throat and runs a hand over your cheek. He presses his hips gently forward and you come up to meet his pressure, and together you shove his cock another inch—two inches—in. 

Your eyes meet, and a wave of heat rolls over your body. “It feels…so good,” you gasp. 

“Yeah,” he shudders with pleasure. 

You take him in farther. 

Bucky’s sperm eases the way, and it gives you a filthy sense of pride. Thinking about Steve sinking into Bucky’s mess, fucking them one after another like they’re on some sort of assembly line... It’s a fantasy you didn’t know you had, but oh _man…_

His cock drags your flesh with it as it sinks in further, like your cunt will cave in on itself. The pressure drags your clit down to rub against his cock when he makes it in all the way, his full length shafted in you. 

And when he starts to rock, a half-inch in, a half-inch out, the motion drags your clit back and forth against his cock. “Ooooh, _ohh, ohh_ …” You clutch at nothing. The feeling is making your body go limp. Your fingertips and toes tingle with pleasure, but all the strength has gone out of your muscles. When he holds you up for a moment, your head slumps back. 

“Are you alright?” he breathes, and then fails to stifle a moan. 

“ _Yeah, yes, yeah, don’t…oh, don’t stop, please…_ ” 

He rolls his hips even more slowly, every thick, deep inch of him sliding slowly in and out of you with such _control_ that you can barely comprehend it. You know how good it must feel for him, can feel him pulsing inside of you and hear his quiet, helpless moans. But he still manages not to thrust too hard or too fast, keeping himself under enviable discipline. 

He keeps you here, in this pleasure, you don’t know how long. You float in a mindless, peaceful ecstasy, your glazed eyes on the lights behind your eyelids. With each bump and tug of his cock, sounds slip out of you. And you are so safe, stuffed and moaning underneath him. 

But the sun goes down over the horizon with a last flash of red, and slowly the stars emerge. A few neon lights eventually click on on the dashboard, and you realize you two must have been at this for quite a while, rising slowly, and gradually into higher ecstasy, without realizing that time was passing. 

Bucky, awake now, rolls over to watch the two of you. Steve, looking down at you, doesn’t realize that Bucky is awake until Bucky lets out a little moan, his eyes plastered to the tense muscles of Steve's ass. 

Steve shudders. He clearly likes the idea of Bucky watching this, and Bucky seems to like it too; his hand floats up to rest over his own cock. 

_Aroused again so soon?_ The super serum must have some benefits that the media doesn’t talk about… 

And suddenly, with Steve's cock stretching you into ecstasy and Bucky's heated gaze on the scene, you have an idea. 

Oooh man, it’s a bad idea. 

But…yeah. You know what? _Yeah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for fics, fandom, and general sex positivity! =D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/basilique


	14. Altitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I am pretty sure this is NOT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE. It's meant to be larger than life, like a fantasy. 
> 
> So, probably don't try this at home!!! XP

You’ve thought about it so many times. 

You’ve thought about it with your fingertips rubbing under your underwear, your thighs quivering under the covers. You’ve thought about it with your legs draped over the edge of the bathtub, the faucet gushing water between your legs. 

It’s been a fantasy ever since the thought first occurred to you. But you always wondered if it would even be possible in real life. 

_Right now, if all parties are on board, you’d really like to find out._

You like the way your thighs look lying open around Steve’s waist. You like the way that chest looks above you, those muscled arms; that handsome, kind face. His chest curls a little over you, and he bows his head a little, furrows his brow with the pleasure of moving inside you. You’re not sure if he’s ever fucked a woman before; the thought hits you with a wave of tenderness. 

You reach up and run your hand over his cheek and the side of his head. 

“Feels _so_ good, Steve,” you murmur, and he raises his eyes back to yours, misty and glazed, and so _innocent_ in his pleasure. It’s no wonder at all that Bucky has dedicated his life to protecting this beautiful, pure-hearted piece of apple pie. 

He leans in to kiss your neck, and you take the opportunity to brush your lips against his ear and whisper, “hey, do you mind if I get Bucky involved again?” 

“ _Mmmm_ , yeah…” He moans his approval. _Amazing_ , how even the sound of Bucky’s name seems to send an extra pulse of pleasure through his hips. 

“Okay.” You kiss him on the temple. 

“Bucky,” you say aloud innocently, “will you come here and help us out with something?” 

Bucky had kicked his pants all the way off while sleeping, and he stands up, fully recovered from his post-orgasmic coma, as butt naked as you are and not the slightest bit shy about it. He struts over and gives Steve’s ass a light squeeze as he crouches down beside you in the semi-darkness. 

“What can I do you for, darlin’?” 

Bucky reaches in to brush his thumb over the top of your thigh, admiring the shape of your body in his sweatshirt. 

Steve pauses, trying to go still while you all convene. But as he turns his head to listen to the plan, he can’t help but keep moving in you ever-so-slightly. 

“I want you to help me out,” you tell Bucky. 

He licks his lips. “How so?” 

Steve is only half-listening, concentrating hard on trying to stop moving, biting his own lip with his brow furrowed. 

“I could use a little more.” 

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “A little more than Steve?” he asks, with obvious respect. He knows first-hand what that cock feels like. 

“It’s not that he’s not enough,” you say quickly, much more for Steve’s sake than for Bucky’s. You run your fingers through the hair at the back of Steve’s head to reassure him. “He feels… _ahhh_ …” A sudden clenching pulse of pure ecstacy swelling up from your hips interrupts your thought process and eliminates the need to find an adjective to describe how Steve feels. 

Steve makes a quiet, desperate noise, his cock making tiny, irrepressible movements between your legs, pulsing with his pleasure. 

You gasp for breath, and Bucky nods with understanding. “He’s plenty, but you want more anyway,” he says matter-of-factly, and grins. 

“Yeah,” you gasp. 

His metal fingers slide up between your body and Steve’s, and he reaches in just a little to rub a light, smooth circle over your clit. The width of Steve’s cock has dragged your clit down against it, so that Bucky’s fingers have to slide a little into the heat of your body to reach it. Oh _God_ …you jerk your knees farther apart and press your cunt forward for more…more of Bucky’s hot metal fingertips tickling your clit, more of Steve’s cock holding you open… 

“More!” you gasp, and Bucky shifts the position of his hand, and presses two smooth metal fingers into you under Steve’s cock. 

You and Steve moan in unison as you feel the fingers slide into your body, and Steve’s rhythm suddenly changes as he grinds a little against the sweet, unyielding metal. 

“ _Ohhh_ ,” he groans. “Stay there, Buck…” 

“Yeah?” Bucky’s voice is gravely with arousal. He presses the two digits deeper into you, and you think you can feel them curl a little, to brush against the head of Steve’s cock. Steve shudders through his whole body. 

“ _Ah…_ ” he whimpers, and Bucky does it again. Steve’s cock pulses harder and he drops his forehead to the floor beside your head. 

“ _More_ , Bucky,” you gasp, your voice rising with desperation. “I want--” 

But you decide to show him rather than tell him. You reach into his lap and wrap your hand around his hard cock, stroke your thumb roughly down the length of it. 

It takes him a moment to get it. But then his eyes go wide, his pupils expand and he gets even harder, swells palpably in your hand. You look determinedly into his eyes over Steve’s shoulder as Steve’s weight drags you up and down the floor a little. 

And he smiles, that same Cheshire cat grin that got you all into this in the first place. And he nods, to show you that he understands, and he is on board. 

He comes toward you and rocks into a one-handed plank position beside Steve, one arm wrapping around Steve’s waist. 

Steve looks over at him bemusedly, and for a moment he makes to pull out, as though thinking that perhaps his turn is up, but you clap a hand to his ass to keep him in place. 

“Stay right there, Stevie,” Bucky purrs. He holds himself up on his metal arm, and pulls Steve closer against him with his flesh arm, so that their naked sides and hipbones are pressed tightly together, and they are sharing the space on top of you. 

“Wait a minute,” Steve gasps, shaking his head a little as though to clear it. “Are you two thinking--? That is… I mean, it’s a _great_ idea, but are we totally sure…? We’re both _enhanced_ , sweetheart. Are you totally sure you can take it?” 

“I can take it,” you say, without a shadow of doubt in your mind or your voice. Because you _can_ , you know you can; you feel like you could fuck the whole world right now. “Do it. _Please._ ” 

Steve casts an excited, nervous glance at Bucky. Bucky just sparkles at him. “The lady has spoken.” 

Yes. It is _happening_. 

You guide Bucky’s cock to your opening, and with your fingers you coax yourself further open as he presses the tip of his cock to the space. 

Your body gives for him. 

Steve shudders and cries out as he feels Bucky’s cock start to slide into you, pressed snugly against his own. 

Your eyes roll back in your head as you press your hips up to take it. The slide of another big cock pressing into you is intense, overwhelming, but you want it so badly you can hardly breathe. 

Bucky licks his lips and screws his eyes closed, halfway in. It looks like even he, with his dirty mind and practiced hand, has never done anything quite this dirty, and he is barely keeping his shit together. 

Their cocks press flush together inside of you, rub together, slick and hot and overwhelmingly close, and Steve moans so filthily that you and Bucky both echo him. 

With his eyes screwed closed, Bucky presses blindly, and makes it all the way in, his cock squeezed and rubbed on every side by hot, tight pressure. 

He snarls and moans like he’s been wounded in battle. 

The pressure hurts, but only a little. Your back arches off the floor, your head falling back with your pleasure, and Steve wraps an arm around your waist to hold you, safe and secure and arching onto their cocks. 

You can’t really move, yourself, but you gasp out for them to move, and they both start to thrust a little, careful but ravenous, out of sequence with each other so that their flesh rolls together with friction. 

And _ohhhhhhhh…yes_. Bright spots are starting to appear at the edges of your vision. You cry out as their cocks rub, sliding roughly over the head of your clit. Everything is muscle and sweat and masculine ravenousness, vulnerability, intimacy. It only takes a few seconds of their thick, hot desperation, busting you open and butting against your clit. And then the sensation in your clit explodes, and you are pressing desperately against their hardness as you cum, _screaming_ , and arching against the floor. 

Steve lets out a shout, and all his muscles draw tight as he comes inside of you. Through your very hazy vision, you see Bucky turn to bite him on the shoulder, capping off his pleasure with exquisite, intimate pain. And Steve twists, thrusting desperately through each pulse of his ejaculation. 

Bucky pulls out first, still hard, and shaking a little, but with the determined look of the one sober friend who has to get his companions home safely. 

Steve slumps, still careful not to crush you, but barely able to hold up his own weight, and Bucky gently wraps an arm around his waist and guides him onto the floor beside you. Steve lets his head fall back against the floor. Bucky strokes a hand over Steve's shoulder for a moment, soothing the spot where he bit, then lifts one of your limp hands and kisses it, scanning your face for any sign that you are hurt. 

"Everybody alright?" Steve asks after a moment, his chest heaving. 

You open your eyes and grin at them both, the three of you drenched in sweat and shaking with pleasure and adrenaline. 

"You feel okay?" Bucky asks, still holding your hand, and returning your grin. 

"I feel..." you let your eyes close, smiling in the darkness of your own little world. "Alive."


	15. What You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today you pretty much obliterated your entire sexual bucket list, and you also have the world’s best booty call now lying on the bedside table. But fantastic sex is only a part of a complex, important, daring life that you want to live. You want to reach new heights of personal fulfillment, self-discovery, and happiness.

It is truly dark now, and you can see only by the dim red lights on the dashboard. You are finally sated, and ready to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

But there’s one thing left to do. 

You roll over onto your stomach to lay your hand on Steve’s chest. It is rising and falling heavily with Steve’s deep, satisfied breaths. 

He smiles down at you, a little inquisitively, and you say quietly, “Hey there.” 

“Well hey.” 

“Do you remember what I said earlier? About what I’d do when you finished?” 

His eyes widen. Evidently the thought had slipped his mind during all the…excitement. But he remembers now, and his pupils expand with attraction as he imagines it. 

“Are you gonna let me do that?” you inquire, and he nods, looking dazed. 

Bucky watches curiously as you trail your fingers, and then your lips, down the center of Steve’s chest, over the tender skin of his stomach. You brush your lips in the creases of his hips, smelling the scent of semen on his skin. 

You brush your thumb over the head of his soft cock, and then lower your face to it, and take it into your mouth. 

Steve sucks in his breath and makes lets out a little sound. 

Bucky smiles, and growls his approval. He reaches out to pin Steve’s hips to the floor with his metal hand, and his eyes go to Steve’s face. 

“Make him crazy, doll,” he says. 

You suck Steve’s limp, helpless flesh deeper into your mouth, and Steve’s face contorts with the overstimulation. He clamps a hand into your hair and spreads his legs further apart. His hips jerk a little against your mouth, but Bucky holds his hips firmly down against the floor. 

His soft cock tastes like semen and the inside of your body, warm and pliant against your tongue. You run your tongue around it, and then hollow your cheeks around it, putting on a little more suction, and he moans as his toes curl and his fists clench. 

“Is that good for you, Stevie?” Bucky murmurs, and Steve gasps, his other hand coming down to tangle in your hair beside the first. 

You had expected Steve to like this, but you didn’t know he’d like it quite _this_ much. 

You’ve have noticed more than once, though, during these past few hours, that Steve seems to get off on overstimulation and a little pain in his pleasure, and this is a really good time to test that theory out, with his raw, soft cock in your mouth. 

You suck it harder, hard enough to hurt a little, and he lets out a string of needy moans. His lower back arches slightly off the floor, and Bucky curses, his voice gravelly and wanting. 

“ _Fuck_ , Steve…” 

Bucky turns to you, his eyes a little crazed. “Is it alright if I take over?” 

You slide Steve’s cock out of your mouth. “Go right ahead.” You untangle your head from Steve’s hands and pull away, and Bucky drops down to take your place, licking up Steve’s cock and then sucking it into that curled, pouting mouth like he wrote the manual. 

_“Ahhhh…”_ Steve’s hands clutch at Bucky’s shoulders. “Bucky,” he gasps, “finish in me. _Please_ …you gotta…” 

Bucky’s eyes flutter closed with desire as Steve’s words wash over him. “Alright, don’t move.” 

Bucky gets up and reaches around in a glove compartment, coming back a moment later with another tube of lube in hand. God, these two much have lube hidden _everywhere_. You smile to yourself at the thought. 

You let your eyes drift lazily closed as Bucky kneels over Steve; your eyelids feel like lead weights. Your whole body is exhausted, and the thought of drifting off to sleep is now almost as seductive as any other thought has been on this fantastic evening. Besides, you can barely see the outlines of Bucky and Steve’s bodies anymore in the gloom. 

But the sounds of this, you suspect, will be worth staying awake for. 

You smell the vivid edge of Vaseline, and a moment later, Steve starts moaning, and you hear squelching noises, and Bucky’s rough breathing as he shoves slick fingers into Steve’s ass, stretches and pries him with rough tenderness. 

And a few minutes later, you hear a stifled groan in Bucky’s throat, and Steve’s moans take on a needy, desperate quality that can only mean anal sex. 

You struggle to stay awake enough to commit the sounds to memory; some other time, when your body isn’t completely spent, you are going to get off thinking about Steve begging Bucky to use him to finish, and then moaning like that when Bucky takes him. 

Bucky fucks him roughly, making small, animalistic noises, until he gives a tense, strangled gasp for air as he comes, and—from the sound of it—plants an avalanche of kisses on the back of Steve’s neck. Steve moans one more time, with satisfaction and something like pride. Bucky murmurs praises against his neck, his shoulder blades, his back, and then flips him over to kiss his throat, his lips, his forehead. 

After that, the three of you lie still. You reconfigure your bodies, until you are all lying together in a rather sticky pile. With deep, satisfied breathing, all three of you drift off to sleep, with the jet gliding lazily above the clouds. 

*

You jerk awake and sit up with a little cry of alarm. The jet is losing altitude, turning downward in the darkness. 

But Steve, lying with his arm draped over your waist, sits up with you and puts a comforting hand on your shoulder. 

“It’s alright,” he says. “This is how it always feels when we head in for landing.” 

The next few minutes are a silly, sleepy confusion of putting the right clothing on the right people and cleaning semen off the floor, and by the time the jet extends its wheels for a landing on the illuminated rooftop of Stark Tower, you are wearing Bucky’s sweatshirt and a pair of someone’s boxers. 

You can see a small crowd of people waiting on the roof, dark shapes that you can only assume must be Tony Stark and some of his staff, as well as a smattering of reporters hoping to get early information on the rescue. 

Steve leans over the dashboard to hastily scribble a cell phone number on a scrap of paper, while Bucky dips you for one last, laughing kiss. 

“If you ever need us, call us,” Steve says as he hands you the paper. His cheeks go a little pink in the blaring lights from the roof below, and you know that he is talking about more than one type of “need”. 

Bucky winks at you as the jet lands on the roof, and a moment later the doors open, and the three of you are overwhelmed with light and noise. 

*

A night in a guest room in Stark Tower, and tomorrow morning you will tell Colonel Nick Fury and a panel of investigators every detail of your kidnapping. Any scrap of information about HYDRA’s operations could be useful in the ongoing fight against intrusive tentacles of the knockoff-Nazi cryptid organization. 

Tomorrow afternoon, they’ll have you flown home. 

The guest room is high-tech and luxurious, and you spend a long time in the bathroom just playing with the foot massager, the neck massager, the automated tooth-flosser. You run a bath and squirt in about twelve different kinds of bubble bath, in every scent from peach to hibiscus flower to lemongrass. 

While the bath fills, you wipe the steamy mirror clean with your forearm and pick a comb through your hair, in an attempt to comb out the small rats nest on the back of your head; the result of being dunked in the ocean and then…well, rubbed repeatedly against the floor. It takes a few minutes, but eventually you get the comb to run smoothly from root to tip. You study your own face in the mirror as you brush out the last knots. 

You are alive. And you like what you see. A brave, intelligent woman, who asks for what she wants, keeps the secrets that should be kept, and speaks the ones that should not. Tomorrow you will give Fury’s team valuable information, and have a part in defeating evil in the world. 

You are alive, and there is so much good, important work to be done. There are dreams to pursue and movements to join. There are quiet, happy moments to have, and pets to care for, and friends to build up. 

You like the person that you are becoming, and you are very glad that she gets another chance to live. 

Today you pretty much obliterated your entire sexual bucket list, and you also have the world’s best booty call now lying on the bedside table. But fantastic sex is only a part of a complex, important, daring life that you want to live. You want to reach new heights of personal fulfillment, self-discovery, and happiness. 

You sink into the large bubble bath, warmth and froth surrounding you, and lay your head back to daydream, your heart almost bursting with happiness, about the life you are going to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has subscribed, commented, kudoed, and read! I have really enjoyed writing this story and your kind feedback and fun reactions GIVE ME LIFE, I am not kidding. 
> 
> Thanks for sharing this journey with me! Check out my other Stucky fics and follow me on tumblr to keep in touch! :D https://basilique.tumblr.com/
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
